Bella's bubble bath
by Sordino
Summary: Bella comes home tired from a day out on the bikes with Jacob. Charlie is on nightshift and Edward has a nice surprise for Bella.


**Edwards side of the story**

I was sitting in Bella's living room watching some sport on the flatscreen with Charlie. I couldn't be less interested in it. I'm basically trying to build bridges with Charlie. He still isn't pleased with me. I'm listening to his thoughts; Charlie is hoping I will get bored waiting for Bella to get back from Jacobs and leave.

He is trying hard to make conversation with me, "Well I'm going up to get ready for work, nightshift tonight". I take this as my cue to go. "Ok Charlie, tell Bella I waited for her" I said, although Charlie said "sure, no problem" his mind was saying _"forget it"._

I get into my car and speed back to the house. If Charlie is on nightshift Bella and I can have the place to ourselves. To help me get some restraint insurance I go for a quick hunt in the woods before I head back to Bella's. I run all the way I feel good. Knowing I'm seeing her gives me strength. I hide behind a tree near her place. Jacob has just dropped her off. He is leaning against his car they are talking. I can hear what he is saying and what he is thinking. If only Bella knew.

Jacob knows that Charlie is away for the night and is trying to get into the house. Bella is having none of it. "Jake I'm tired" she says "the bike ride today really took it out of me". "No probs Bella" he says "sleep well". He leans into kiss her. Bella turns her head so it lands on her cheek. _"Damn"_ he thinks. I'm trying not to laugh. They say their goodbyes; Jacob gets in his car and drives off.

I walk up to the door. Bella is already inside. I knock. Bella appears at the window. She looks tired but smiles my favourite smile. My still heart melts.

I can hear Bella undo the locks of the door. When the door opens I just want to scoop her up in my arms. But I can smell him. The dog.

"Dog?" says Bella

I just laugh. Hold my breath and brush my lips against mine finishing with a soft kiss. A sweet mmmmmmmm sound comes from Bella's mouth. I like when she does that. We go into the living room Bella crashes straight out on the couch.

"I know, I know" she says, "I will go up for a shower in a min"

"That's ok" I'm laughing as I say it.

"Would you like something from the kitchen?"

"Water would be great, thanks" says Bella.

I fill a glass from the sink and take it round to her. As I walk to put it on the table I notice her arm hanging down. I look at her face, she is asleep. I sit on the table looking at her. I want to carry her up to bed. But before that I have a plan.

I go upstairs to the bathroom and start to run a bath for her. I look on the bathroom shelf and find some bubble bath. I sniff the bottle to make sure its Bella's, the Patchouli and Ylang Ylang hit my senses; it's hers all right. I start to pour some under the running water.

The bathroom light is so bright. I go into Bella's room and collect some of her candles. I get about 10 and light them placing them round the bath. I turn off the big light. It looks nice and comforting. I look out some soft towels and lay them at the side for her.

When I go back down it seems darker outside. The room is lit with the light from the television. I kneel in front of her. Reaching out one hand I stroke her cheek. She starts to stir. When her eyes open she gives me that same sleepy smile. I give her the glass of water and she takes a few sips.

"I have a surprise for you" I whisper to her

"sounds interesting" says Bella

"You have to go upstairs to get it" I said

Bella raises an eyebrow in a suggestive way, I laugh at her innuendo. I know what she is thinking even when I can't read her mind.

I scoop Bella into my arms and carry her upstairs. As we bypass her bedroom she looks at me. I place her down outside the bathroom door and tell her to go in.

As the door opens Bella lets out a little mini gasp.

"Its so beautiful" she turns to kiss me "you are so thoughtful"

"I will let you get undressed darling" I tell her "I will wait in your room"

"Will you come in and talk with me once I'm under the bubbles?" giggles Bella

"Ok, as long as you are sure"

"Im sure" says Bella

**Second half told from Bella's point of view**

I quickly get undressed and step in. The temperature is perfect. I give my hair a quick shampoo and tie it up.

The bath is very bubbly; I make sure I'm covered over with them and then shout on him.

Edward comes into the bathroom and kneels on the floor beside the bath. His shirtsleeves are rolled up to the elbow. He rests his beautiful arms on the side and smiles at me.

"Nice?" he says with a glint in his amber eyes.

"Very" I say back.

"So did you have a nice time today?" Edward asks with a slight sense of dread.

I never go into too much detail.

"It was good, we just went out on the bikes" I said

Edward was skimming the surface of the bubbles with his fingers as be talked.

"My back hurts a bit with the saddle, this warmth is helping it". I told him

"Do you want me to wash it for you?" Edward said in a concerned steady tone

I nodded my head, I was speechless. Oh my god I thought.

I leaned forward and handed Edward my sponge. He dipped it in the water and squeezed it down my back. Although the water was warm it sent shivers down my spine. Edward noticed my shiver.

"Is that ok love" he asked

"Its _very_ ok" I replied.

Edward reached for my soap and started to lather it on my back. I sat forward and wrapped my arms round my legs then closed my eyes. When he put the soap down he started to wash my back with his cool hands, massaging my shoulders and neck. I let out a deep breath. It felt so good. His hands worked round my sides just stopping under my breasts. Edward dipped the sponge under the water again and squeezed it down my back.

Edward reached his arm round my back and leaned round to kiss me. I noticed that the soap had destroyed most of the bubbles but I didn't care. I wanted him to look at me. I noticed that my breasts were showing.

"I think I enjoyed that too" said Edward looking into my eyes

All I could utter was "yeah?"

Edward glanced down my body tracing a line down from my throat to my belly button with his fingers. I picked up the soap and started to rub it on myself. Over my stomach and breasts. As I put it down, Edward has already set to work rubbing it over my skin with his hand. He started at my ribs, then my stomach. Leaning into kiss me he put his icy tongue into my mouth and started to lick my lips. I felt his had glide over and under my breasts then rinsing them with water. His hand slowly ran down my side under the water and onto my thighs. He stroked and massaged the outside then the inside.

"Do these hurt too?" he asked.

I just nodded my heart was beating so fast. His hand was rubbing harder and getting higher. A pleasure sound came from my throat. Suddenly he stopped. Closing his eyes.

"Lets get you out and dried sweetheart" he said

I knew it must have been hard for him to do this. I know he wants to give me pleasure. I didn't push him. Edward stood up with the towel at the same time as me and wrapped it round me. He carried me into the bedroom and placed me gently on the bed.

Edward took another towel from my dresser and kneeled in front of me on the floor. He picked up my feet one at a time and dried them. He kissed them before he placed the back down. As I was towel drying my hair Edward hugged my legs putting his head on my bare lap, I ran my fingers through his silky hair.

"Your skin is so warm" he said "and it smells so good.

I felt a soft cool kiss on my thigh.

I reached under my pillow and grabbed my nightshirt. I put it on over the towel then pulled the towel away. Edward took off his wet shirt and hung it over my chair. I was looking at his beautiful back and arms as he was sitting on the edge of my bed taking his jeans off.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a half smile

I just nodded.

"I will sort the candles and the bathwater later, lets get you to sleep".

Edward slid onto the bed beside me.

"The bath has made me really warm" I said. " I won't need my blanket for a while".

"I will check you as you sleep" said Edward "if I feel you getting cold I will cover you up"

"Thank you Edward, you are so good to me".

Edward pulled a bit of hair from my face. He leaned in to kiss me so deeply so passionately wrapping his legs with mine. I hugged into him. All too soon though I heard him singing my lullaby. I knew I would be asleep soon.


End file.
